


Soulmates can be complicated.

by SuperwholockFamily



Series: Winchester/Novak [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Friendship, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: What happens when you meet your supposedly soulmate and can't manage to have feelings fore them?





	Soulmates can be complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is part 2 of a chapter. It could be read as a single thing but i'd recommend to read the first part.
> 
> Someone commented that they'd love to see some awkwardness from the Moose and the Angel so here it is.

Sam, after a couple months living with Cas finally manages to ask him out. He goes to him, smiles and asks him if he's free the next day. Cas assures him that yes he is, that he cannot wait for their date. They're both happy to have met their soulmates, of course, and they both want to do the right thing with getting to know them before doing anything else, like marrying for example.

So they go on a date, then two, they become good friends, some would say they had a good alchemy but Sam felt off, Cas felt off.

At date number three Sam hesitated a little before kissing Cas, a small peck on his lips that left them both feeling awkward. Cas smiled, though, and thanked Sam for the great night.

They watched TV on date four and Sam find himself leaning closer to Cas then wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He frowned, and shook his head before taking his arm away, faking a cough not wanting to hurt Cas feelings. 

On date four,rp Sam took them to the park to take a walk, he took Cas hand in his but this time it's Cas who moves away “My hands are sweaty” his excuse was.

So when Cas asked him out again, this time in Cas mind to break things off, Sam looked at him and said, embarrassed and trying not to hurt his friends feelings, “Sorry Cas I don't think it is a good idea. Every time I tried it just felt... weird and I just don't have it. I'd rather have you as my friend.. if you want me that is..?”

Cas started to laugh a full body laugh and nodded. “ Yeah, Sam, let's do the friend thing, I agree with you, we're better off as friends.” 

Castiel Novak and Samuel Winchester have been best friends for years when Sam marries his true soulmate and Cas cannot keep his smile when he sees how happy his big brother and best friend are together. They clearly were meant for each other and he held Sam's friendship close to his heart.

Still now, years and years after all of that, Cas still smiles when he thinks about it, and Gabe still makes jokes about Cas not stealing his soulmates when Sam and Cas gets passionate about something they both love, leaving Gabe and Dean in the dark. Their friendship was a strong one, an unbreakable bond.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please meave kudos and comments ;D


End file.
